


Mine

by Gigi



Series: 3 P's Challenge [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: bdsm_fandom, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike plays with his pet.<br/>Spoilers: For School Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: BtVS, Spike/Xander, "You're mine, pet"  
> Prompted By SexyCrazzy

I love having him spread out under me. Seeing that sight bit of fear, oh it's such a gift sense he has stopped fearing me so long ago. I know what the fear is and it makes my demon purr. He's such a good pet for me, always giving me what I want. Like last night when his greedy little pussy took my whole fist inside of him, the way he screamed and begged. His face was messy with tears and sweat, his poor little cock so purple from cock ring.

So I know what he's scared of he doesn't think that can handle my cock right now after the hard ride I gave him yesterday. I love that he's are still feeling it. I chuckle his eyes deer wide and breathing speeding up,"Be still slut." I demand.

He'll give me everything I ask for, everything I demand because it is me doing it. He knows he is mine, the moment Angelus gave him to me I knew I would want him. Even if it was a dirty little trick that the soul was pulling over on me. But I got the last laugh and stole Harris away before I left with Dru, she understood why I wanted the kitten, in fact in some ways he belongs to her too. Not that I let her play with him alone at first, no he was all mine. She knows that.

That was a while ago wasn't? The night that I threw him in the back of our car all tied up like a lovely little gift for me. It had taken a good year to train him up right, but my boy all grown up now isn't he. He's gotten all big and grown, he's turned into my sweet little slut. His cock his hard from just me looking at it, the fear still there, through the smell of lust over rides it all.

It's a wonder what the slayer bitch and his friends missed about him, him craving love so much it hurts. I know all about that don't I? I could see it in him, it made it so much easier to help him become mine. 'Cause I always love what's mine, he knows that too, he knows I wont toss him a side. That I'll kill him before I do that and because of that he loves me. Which makes me hard to think about. That I stole what was the slayers and he loves me for it.

Picking up the lube I watch his eyes widen, “Gonna do something fun pet, it's been a while sense I had a good cock inside of me.. I think it's about time I had..” His body tensed and his hands garbed at the head board. I haven't taken so many of his firsts now I wanted this one. It was going to feel good, his cock opening me up. I spread the lube along his cock, “You need the ring pet or can you hold it like a good slut?”

“I don't know,” honesty I love it, he knows never to lie to me, “I mean.. yes.. I can..” I laugh a little, if he wasn't so greedy and want what I was offering he would of spent five minutes talking through that. I was never really able to cure him of that. Which sometimes I hope I never do, I need him talking, need him to hear what he is saying. 'Cause the best way for him to know something is for it to come out his own mouth.

Kneeling up and slid down his cock taking him fully into me until I am at his tights. I knew this would be good, having him inside of me. It's still me fucking him, he doesn't have the control, I do. Those brown eyes are melting as I ride him, I could tell he wants to move his hands to touch me, I laugh again it's twisted with moan, “Still, pet, stay still.” I growl just a little so that he understands that I just want to use him for my pleasure.

Another thing my pet loves, loves being used. How did I end up with such a good pet? He's everything I want. Mhmm, yes, I made him this way, I made him mine. Pushing him down on the bed with my hands flat on his chest I hold him there. Just keeping him there as the pleasure burns inside of me. As my face swifts into the demon I growl out what we both know, “You're.. Mine..” I lean down, my tongue licking over his ear and neck, “Pet, all mine.. Even with you inside of me, it's still me taking you, holding you down. And you love it don't you, slut, you love your Master.”

He cries out, close to coming, close to being punished at my words, my tongue laps once more over the scars at his neck and he nods, “Yes, your Pet.. I love..my Master.”

Those words right there were all I needed, I've got them all on tape now. I just wish I could see the slayer's and watcher's face when they get in the mail. 'Cause the need to know it too, that Xander is mine, not theirs. I know it, my pet knows it and soon so will they.

He is mine.


End file.
